This invention relates generally to an improved door lock assembly designed for secure multipoint locking of a door, particularly such as a sliding patio door. The improved multipoint lock assembly includes a plurality of latch cartridges recessed within a free side edge of a sliding door, and defining latch ports for engaging and latching with headed latch pins mounted on an adjacent door jamb.
Door lock and latch assemblies are generally known in the art for use in latching and locking doors, including hinged swinging doors and sliding so-called patio doors. These latch and lock assemblies typically include one or more latch members mounted along a free side edge of the door and adapted to engage with associated keeper devices mounted on an adjacent door jamb. Door handles or levers are normally included to operate the latch members in a manner to disengage from the associated keeper devices and thereby permit door opening movement. A security deadbolt is often provided as an additional lock structure for added security.
Although latch and lock assemblies of the general type described above have performed in a satisfactory manner, there has existed a continuing desire and need for further improvements in high security lock assemblies designed to safely and positively lock a door against unauthorized entry. Toward this end, so-called multipoint lock assemblies have been proposed with multiple lock members provided along the door side edge for engaging a corresponding number of keeper devices mounted on the adjacent door jamb. In some instances, the multiple lock members are designed for independent actuation, with the unfortunate result that some of the lock members are frequently left disengaged due to human forgetfulness and/or neglect. In other designs, the multiple lock members are adapted for concurrent actuation from a single actuator handle or lever. Many of these systems have tended to be relatively difficult to assemble and to install in a cost effective manner.
One improved multipoint lock assembly is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,716, wherein a plurality of latch pins are mounted along the free side edge of a swinging door for releasible latched engagement with strike or keeper plates mounted on an adjacent door jamb. The latch pins are associated with a trigger assembly which retains the latch pins in a retracted position when the door is opened, but which releases the latch pins for spring-loaded displacement to a latched position when the door is closed. This latch pin concept, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,716, presents a convenient and relatively simple yet versatile construction for improved multipoint latching of a hinged door. Unfortunately, this multipoint latch concept has not been well suited for use in a sliding door, of the type used in a residence for access to patios, etc.
The present invention specifically provides an improved multipoint lock assembly having a plurality of latch pins and a related trigger assembly adapted for secure multipoint latching or a sliding door.